Named for a Goddess
by FluteWarrior
Summary: She was named after the goddess of horses, and her greatest love is a human.
1. Chapter 1

When I was first born, I was given a name that would make me the best one of my kind. I was named for the Celtic goddess of horses, a woman travelers depended on greatly. As I took my first steps, a song was whispered in my ear. I grew so fond of the song that almost anyone could sing or play it on their instrument and I would come forth, like a dog to a high pitched whistle. In time, it would be a great tool to the only man whom I would let rest high on my back. We became almost inseparable.

I was just a colt when my mother's master gave me to his young daughter. She would pet my rust colored fur for long hours. It was not her that I was interested in. Yes, she constantly cared for me, and even bathed me in the sacred spring of the forest. Her young male companion would watch as she cared for me.

"Link, I think she likes you."

"I guess I have that animal magnetism." He turned his head just in time to see a pair of young goats making their way towards him.

He was absolutely right. The goats adored him, and even a hawk could be called to his side, in the same manner he calls to me. The chickens were the only animal in this forest who would avoid him.

Link pat the goats right below the place their curved horns were sprouting. "I would not trade my ways with animals for anything in the world," he said.

I brushed my long nose against his back. He turned and pet me on the neck. "Do you think she understood me?"

"She's just a horse," the girl said laughing. "She doesn't speak our language."

I cannot speak, but I do understand, Ilia. How I wished I could speak.

* * *

Years passed and I became fonder of my male caretaker, Link. I was more than his ride, I was his companion.

We began herding the goats into their small barn. The goats would become displeased at being ushered. Several times they would crash into my body and throw Link from my saddle. Each time I would stomp my hooves on the ground.

"Be careful, you stubborn mules."

The goats would laugh at me. "Well, isn't someone protective of her human."

Link collected himself and returned to the saddle. "Come on, girl. We have a lot of packing to do."

That was right. Link was on a special mission to deliver weapons to the castle. They had been crafted by the finest men on this side of the world. After the next day, there would be no more goats, no more kids poking me with toys, no more Ilia. I froze in my path.

"Link!" Ilia stood there tapping her foot.

As she spoke rather harshly with Link, I began to think of how much I would miss her. It was Ilia who raised me from a colt. Link was by greatest companion, but she was like a mother to me. I was shaken out of my thought when she tugged my reins. I knew she was leading me to the spring.

At the spring, she poured water over my joints. "There girl," she whispered quietly. The healing powers of the water made me feel rejuvenated.

A young boy of the village watched as Ilia bathed me. He reminded me of a younger Link. Colin sat by the edge of the water and watched silently.

I heard a rustling. On the south side of the spring was a tunnel. It was the only way in due to Ilia locking the gate. Link emerged for the tunnel, covered in a light coating of dirt.

"Link, now don't you even-"

"Ilia, calm down for a moment. I have no intention of taking Epona from you."

Ilia brushed my fur. "Yes you do, Link. Tomorrow, you'll be taking her away. You'll be gone so long." I brushed my nose against her shoulder. "My two greatest friends will be gone."

"I will take good care of her, and she will be caring for me, right girl?" I nuzzled against him. "That's my girl." He put his hand on Ilia's shoulder. "I will stay safe, I promise."

The sound of pounding hooves made me lift my head. There were many creatures headed this way.

The locked gate burst open. Several large boars carrying riders barged into the spring. They grabbed an unconscious Ilia and Colin. The largest rider gave Link a blow to the head, knocking him over into the water. As I stepped toward him, my reins were grabbed, pulling me away. I whinnied and kicked, but the monsters would not let me free. I looked at Ilia and Colin and knew that I had to protect them. I looked ahead. The monsters were headed to the village.

The adults fired arrows and brandished swords, but it was to no avail. The other children of the village were taken as well. As we were ushered from the village, the adults hung their head in shame.

We passed the spring again. Link was no longer in the water. He had been taken. I began to buck once more.

The children cried out. "Easy, girl!" They looked at me with their sad filled eyes.

I looked ahead once more. We were headed out of the forest. If only my first time away from home had been with Link, instead of being kidnapped by monsters.

As we reached the field, I felt Ilia stirring. The monsters had no so cleverly placed her over my saddle. Slowly she sat up and looked around. The children gasped quietly. She placed a finger to her lips.

"Stay together. I'll get help," she whispered. She shifted her body so that she was sitting on my saddle. She squeezed her legs together.

I raised my front hooves. The reins had been released. Ilia pushed me to gallop, and I did so, going faster than I had ever gone before. We pressed on towards the small village to the east. The monsters chased us, firing arrows with tips glowing red with fire. I made my way into the village.

Ilia began crying out. "Help, save us!" Two men looked at us as we passed through.

The monsters continued to gain on us. Four sounds of something hitting the ground rang in my ears. They dropped the children. I pressed on.

North of the village was the great bridge. We made our way across.

"We have to find another village, girl." Ilia said. She pulled suddenly on my reins, almost throwing herself off. "Look, girl. There's a village. I can barely see it through this tunnel." She jumped down. "Stay here. I'm going to see if I can get some help." She pat me on the neck, and headed through the tunnel.

It seemed like a long time had passed. I heard hooves again. It was the pounding hooves of a boar. My reins were grabbed again, and I was being pulled against my will. No matter how hard I planted my hooves, I was moving. I had failed Link, Ilia, and the children.

Everything around me seemed to go dark. I looked around and saw a creeping darkness washing over the land. My captors seemed not to notice. The world was being swallowed my darkness. I looked up at the orange sky. I understood why the humans pray to Din, Farore, and Nayru. I prayed for help to come to everyone I loved. Please send us a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days passed before my spirits rose. The monsters a top my back watched me ever so carefully. The darkness still loomed over Hyrule, and I was terrified.

One day, the darkness dissipated. Light had been restored to this province of Hyrule. The light brought back hope. The humans were right to pray to the Light Spirits of the sacred springs. I reared my front hooves up in happiness.

The weight on my back made me realize the monsters were still there. We had remained close to the great bridge. I remembered there was a village to the south.

I galloped, going faster than I ever thought I could. The monsters held my saddle tightly. I pressed on, using all of my strength to pull against their will.

I jumped the tall gate at the north of the village. Link would have been so pleased at my leap. There were villagers in the street that jumped out of the way. I paused for a brief moment at the edge of the village's sacred spring. I no longer felt a weight on my saddle. As I caught by breath, I was attacked.

I began to gallop around the village. The monsters had come back and were trying to take me again. I reared by front hooves and bucked the back, trying to throw the monster off. It merely grabbed my saddle and held tightly.

"Easy, girl!"

My legs froze up, almost throwing him to the ground. I would have recognized that voice anywhere.

"Good girl. I will not hurt you."

The children jumped up and down. "You're awesome, Link!"

An older man, a native of the village, was smiling. "You are a true hero. Those clothes belong on no one else but you."

Link slid off my saddle. I took in his new green appearance. From what I had heard of the Hylian legends, the great hero chosen by the goddesses was clad in green bearing a sword and shield. Link was just that as he spoke to the older man, Renaldo.

"The Gorons."

"Yes, they have cut off all ties with the humans for reasons I do not know. I do, however, know of a way you can speak with them."

"I will do whatever it takes. I have something that I must speak about with them."

Renaldo nodded. "There is one man who has earned the respect of the Gorons. He is the mayor of your town."

"I will go talk to him, and tell him the children are in your care." Link climbed onto my back. "Come on, girl. We need to head home for a little bit."

Home? Return to the forest? I turned my head to look at the children.

"They are under good care, girl. We will give the news to their parents." He waved his hand towards the people of the village and gave a squeeze with his knees. I began to go forward, following Link's direction.

* * *

Monsters still loomed on the grassy field. Some carried clubs, and others carried bows and quivers. Large birds soared above our heads. The sliding sound of metal rang in my ears.

"Hyah!" Link squeezed hard.

I began to gallop quickly. The monsters that ran towards us fell at the hands of Link's blade. Link was now a terrific swordsman. He had little training when he was soon to leave the village, but this sword moved about smoothly and without a hint of hesitation.

Finally, we entered that familiar place in the forest. I gained a slight jump in my step as we passed the lantern and oil vendor. We were home.

Home was not as we had left it. The adults were so sad to be without their children. So many questions were asked. "Where are Malo and Talo?" "What happened to my baby Beth?" "Colin… have you seen Colin?"

"They're all in Kakariko Village. They're safe under the watchful eye of the shaman Renaldo." Link's voice was so confident.

Bo's large form came into view as we neared his house. Link slid off my saddle to speak with him.

"Renaldo is a good man." He smiled. "Ilia is with them, right?"

Link looked down at the grass, unsure of how to tell the mayor.

"I see. Is there anything I can do to help you now?"

"The Gorons will not let me into their city. There is a… an artifact I am searching for that is in their possession. It will help me in my journey."

Bo nodded. "You must gain their respect. Link, have you ever heard of sumo wrestling?"

"No, I have not."

"Come inside." Bo put his arm around the young man's shoulders. "I will teach you the basics of the ancient martial art."

* * *

Hours passed before the two men emerged. I was very interested to learn what "martial art" was, but Link was ushering me out of the village. We went into the infested field once more before returning to Kakariko.

I then heard something I had not heard ever before. It was a voice like an echo.

"So, these Iron Boots are supposed to be able to stand up to Goron strength?"

"I do not doubt that man I got them from, Midna."

Midna? Never had a heard a name like that. I tried to turn to see who Link was speaking with, but I could see nothing.

He left me at the base of the mountain while he traveled up its rocky surface. I stayed with the children until his return. Unfortunately, his safe return was very short lived.


End file.
